bethesdagamestudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom 4
The game will most likely be either a remake of one of the original Doom games or a prequel to Doom 3. It was announced as in production on May 7, 2008, after John Carmack hinted at it at QuakeCon on August 3, 2007. id's CEO (Todd Hollenshead) suggested that, like Doom 2, it will take place on Earth,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doom_4#cite_note-5and will feature gameplay more akin to the original Doom games rather than the horror styled gameplay of Doom 3. On August 1, 2008, John Carmack, the co-founder and technical director of id Software said that Doom 4 will look three times better than Rage does, as it runs at 30 frames per second, on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, rather than 60 that Rage targets. In Windows, Doom 4 will run at 60 frames per second with state-of-the-art hardware. In 2009 he revealed that the multiplayer component is being developed separately and will run at 60 frames per second. On April 10, 2009 GameSpot published an interview with id Software's CEO Todd Hollenshead in which he revealed that Doom 4 was "deep in development." He stated however that the game was "not in pre-production". The development team is "relatively new" and id is "still actually hiring people" onto the Doom 4 team. GameSpot asked Hollenshead if Doom 4 would be "a sequel? A reboot? A prequel?" and his response was "It's not a sequel to Doom 3, but it's not a reboot either. Doom 3 was sort of a reboot. It's a little bit different than those." On June 23, 2009, ZeniMax Media, best known for Bethesda Softworks, acquired id Software and announced that all future id Software games will be published by Bethesda Softworks, Doom 4 being one (in addition to Rage and future Quake titles). During QuakeCon 2009, Hollenshead announced that there would not be any news released for Doom 4 until the next QuakeCon in 2010. But during the beginning of QuakeCon 2010 Hollenshead said the development team was not ready to give a demonstration on the game. Tim Willits did however talk to the press in May 2010 to boast that "it'll be even more awesome than Rage." In a 2009 interview, actor Brad Hawkins said "I do know we are dealing with a post war/post apocalyptic event that civilians and military are fighting for their survival." id Software's technical guru John Carmack has told OPM UK anyone expecting to wait a long time for Doom 4 will have a shorter wait than first thought. Carmack told the magazine that the shooter should not take as long to get out the door, unlike Rage, which was announced in 2007 at QuakeCon, and later released in October 2011. At E3 2011, John Carmack was interviewed with GameSpot and mentioned that "as soon as Rage ships, the core tech team moves over to start making things happen on the Doom 4 project." In addition, Carmack said that Doom 4, with regards to consoles, will run at 30 frame/s for single player and 60 frame/s in multiplayer, stating that "you can't have 30 guys crawling all over you at 60 frames per second at this graphics technology level because it's painful. -- So single player we can have 30 demons crawling all over you on there." At QuakeCon 2011, John Carmack said that "there is really not any news" on Doom 4 and that he wanted to devote this year solely to Rage. He also mentioned that Doom 4 will be using a new scripting language that is based on C++ and called it "super-script". This so called "super-script" is a subset of C++ with features like "scheduling", "full performance" and "type safety". Carmack added that once Rage ships, its development team will move to Doom 4 – to speed up on that project. Doom 4 might also feature dedicated servers unlike Rage. On 28th February 2012, some alleged screenshots were released on Official Xbox Magazine UK's website, but the images were discredited by id Software's creative director Matthew Hooper via Twitter, by saying "Those images have nothing to do with what you're gonna see in Doom 4. When we officially show things you'll see awesome." Category:Game